Jueves
by Mamiya Love-Anna Monsalve K
Summary: Song-Fic. "Todos los dias te veo en la estación de tren. Y sin conocerte me enamore de tì"


_**Song-Fic**_

_**Jueves (La Oreja de Vag Gogh)**_

_**Inuyasha y Kagome**_

Estoy nuevamente aquí, parada. Esperando que aparezcas con tus hermosos ojos y largo cabello. Me veo una vez más en el reflejo del cristal oscuro de la taquilla donde se compraban los boletos del tren subterráneo. Me analice de pies a cabeza y (según mis gustos) me veía bien. Mi cabello: perfecto. Ropa: perfecto. Suspire. ¿A quien engañaba? nunca iba ser como esas chicas de revista.

_**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista,  
si fuera especial, si fuera de revista.**_

Lance otro suspiro al aire, y ahí una vez más te vi. Tan hermoso y perfecto como siempre. Todos los días llegaba a la misma hora solo para verte. Para ser sincera nunca me había enamorado en los dieciocho años de vida que tenia y lo más ilógico de todo era que no lo conocía. Apenas sabía tú nombre. Pero…pero…pero no era capaz de acercarme a ti para preguntarte quien eras.

_**Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón  
y preguntarte quién eres.  
**_

Ese chico, casi hombre. Te calculaba como máximo unos veinte años. Tú musculatura tan perfecta y su rostro de niño me tenían loca. Eras perfecto en todo sentido de la palabra. Un ángel.

Entraste al vagón y después te seguí de forma sigilosa y disimulada. Te sentaste sin apuros y yo nuevamente de forma disimulada me senté frente a ti. El espacio no era tan angosto pero podía verte de cerca, tan lindo como siempre. Ante tal pensamiento mi rostro se encendió y un notorio sonrojo apareció.

Vi mi reflejo en una de las ventanas del vagón y me acomode una arruga que tenia mi falda. La cual era corta, aproximadamente unos seis centímetros.

_**  
Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas  
que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita.**_

Tu rostro estaba entretenido mirando que se yo. Pero distraído; perfecto para nuevamente verte y fijarme en tu rostro. Según veía estabas cansado, las pequeñas ojeras debajo de tus ojos y el bostezo poco disimulado te delataban.

_**  
Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
se inundan mis pupilas.**_

De repente tu mirada se cruza rápidamente con la mía, tu rostro seguía sereno mientras que el mío lo más seguro estuviera sonrojado, apenado, avergonzado de sentir tu mirada.

Sin saber como cortar esa conexión que sentían mis ojos al ver los tuyos, cerré rápidamente mis parpados. La vergüenza se apropio de todo mi cuerpo y sentí un fuerte escalofrió cuando escuche un suspiro que lo más seguro provenía de tus labios.

_**  
De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,  
yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista,**_

Espere un rato. Seguía manteniendo mis ojos cerrados. Tenía miedo de abrirlos y conseguirme nuevamente tú mirada. Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras sin conocerme. Abrí los ojos y para mi suerte (o para mi mala suerte) tú tenías la vista nuevamente puesta en el cristal de la ventana. Tome aire, de forma profunda para poder tranquilizarme, pero apenas exhale mi cuerpo tembló.

Me estremecí ante tan sensación. Te mire nuevamente para percatarme de que no viste nada.

-_Gracias- _pensé. No quería que vieras mi nerviosismo

_**  
Apenas respiró me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar.**_

Seguía sin entender de por que me había enamorado de ti, desde ese primer jueves que te vi y tus ojos de un extraño color ámbar se apoderaron de mi ser. Quería seguir viéndote y me senté frente tuyo y desde ese día no pude parar. ¡Que feliz me sentí el día siguiente al ver que estabas nuevamente ahí!

_****_

Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes,  
como las golondrinas del poema de Bequer.

Recuerdo la primera vez que supe tu nombre. Contestaste tu celular y dijiste el típico "Hola" y después salio de tu boca un "Habla Inuyasha". Mi corazón se estremeció al saber tu nombre. Y fue en ese preciso momento en que me di cuenta que te amaba.

_**  
De estaciona estación,  
de frente tu y yo va y viene el silencio.  
**_

Me regañe a mi misma al darme cuenta que te amaba. Y ahora yo. Kagome Higurashi estaba decepcionada de mi misma. No por enamorarme de un extraño, sino por no ser capaz de hablarle.

-Inu…Inu…Inu…yasha- tartamudeé a duras penas. Tu rostro me ve respondiendo a mi llamado. Me sonroje nuevamente al ser tan obvia con mi nerviosismo. No quise ver tu rostro, lo más seguro era que fuera de burla. ¡Por Dios que vergüenza!

_****_

Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios,  
pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando,  
supongo que piensas que chica mas tonta,  
y me quiero morir.  


-Disculpa- me dices y te acercas a mí lentamente. El ritmo de mi corazón se acelera ante tu cercanía- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Tú pregunta me desconcertó. Mire tu rostro tímidamente, estaba más cerca de lo que imagine. Mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho.

-Kagome- dije rápidamente para no tartamudear. No quería pasar más vergüenzas en frente tuyo.

_**  
Pero el tiempo se para,  
te acercas diciendo.**_

-Pues esto parecerá raro- dijiste con un notorio ¡sonrojo! No podía dejar de sorprenderme, estabas sonrojado.

Trague saliva.

-Yo a usted no la conozco- me susurraste duramente- pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, desde la primera vez que te vi ese jueves siempre tomo este tren para solo verte. Y ya me canse de huir.

_**  
Yo aun no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos,  
cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren.**_

-Le gustaría salir un día- tragaste duramente- con…con..migo.

-Me encantaría- dije sonriente, mi cuerpo rebosaba de alegría. Mi mayor sueño se había hecho realidad. Nunca en mi vida olvidaría ese especial once de Marzo

_****_

Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado,  
un día especial este 11 de marzo, 

-Discúlpeme…- susurre, a pesar de todo tenerlo tan cerca me ponía nerviosa.

-Por favor háblame de tú- susurraste cerca de mi rostro sintiendo temblar mis piernas. Me agarraste la mano mientras todo se volvía oscuro por unos de los túneles, el cual cruzaban el tren.

Siento de repente tus labios encima de los míos en un pequeño pero cariñoso y perfecto rocé. Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar

_**  
Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel  
que apaga la luz.  
**_

Un gran sonido retumbo en mis oídos. Una ráfaga de calor golpea mi cuerpo. Sentí varios golpes fuertes y una sensación de empuje toco mi espalda. Cuando todo quedo tranquilo abrí mis ojos. Pero me arrepentí. El tren estaba destruido. Las grandes paredes estaban ahora situadas en el piso donde una gran cantidad de personas heridas y/o muertas intentaban salirse desesperados.

Todo eso causado por una explosión.

Rápidamente todo el dolor de mi cuerpo desapareció. ¡Debía encontrarte! Te busque durante treinta segundos (que para ser sincera se volvieron lo más largos de mi vida). Y ahí estabas tú, con una pierna rota pero consiente. Me arrastro entre los escombros y tomo tu rostro entre mis manos.

_**  
Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos.**_

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntaste algo desesperado. No se porque, pero al saber de que no estabas tan herido y que podías sobrevivir me tranquilice.

Pero me percate de mi misma. Tenía un dolor en mi pecho y de un costado mío estaba mi sangre ensuciando mi ropa. No podía hablar. Lo más seguro era que mis órganos internos tuvieran contusiones. Sabía que no estaba bien. Sabía que no sobreviviría. Sabía que no volvería a verte

-¡¿Estás bien?!- pregunto nuevamente. Tú desespero me desgarraba el alma. Habías visto mi ropa llena de sangre. Me hubiera encantado que no la hubieras visto.

No te respondí, no quería mentirte. Simplemente te bese. En ese beso mostré todo el amor que le tenía. Fue un beso tan dulce, hermoso, delicado. El beso perfecto

_**Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios, **_

-Te amo- me susurraste. Te mire con mis mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

-Yo también te amo- susurre mientras quedaba inconsciente entre su brazos.

-¡KAGOME! ¡KAGOME!- eso fue lo último que escuche. Tus gritos de histeria. Pero yo, ha pesar de todo morí feliz. En los brazo de quien amaba. En tus brazos

_**Dices que me quieres y **_

_**Yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón.**_

**Dedicado a todos las personas de España, por haber vivido un suceso tan cruel como el atentado terrorista en Madrid**

**El 11 de Marzo.**


End file.
